Trauma
by AnimefreakFeral
Summary: This is a third person account of the hardship and emotions of two girls stuck in the era of once-human flesh eaters.


Trauma-Chapter One.

"Congratulations,sweetie!" Sophie's parents chimed in unison as their little girl ended her graduation ceremony. Nearby,her under-achieving childhood best friend Mia beamed at Sophie's success.

Though opposites,extreme opposites,there was not one difference that could cause the girls to argue. Sophie,Dark-haired,intelligent and sensible. On the other hand,Mia's mental ability was just as high as Sophie's,though she didn't bother to try;her numb un-awareness to the world was just about enough to get her into plenty of stupid situations.

The blonde stared at Sophie,truly happy, and as usual not thinking about her own failure. School meant nothing, neither did work. To the girls, life was a joke, though Sophie was a "Glass-Half-Full" Kind of girl,always taking the positive approach. She attempted to get what she could out of life.

When finally finished accepting the praise of her younger friends,family and professors, Sophie dragged her heavy gown along the frozen early-year ground and stepped toward the blonde.  
"Nice one," Mia chuckled,raising her fist, a sign of congratulations, Sophie accepted and bumped their knuckles.  
"Can we go home now?" A pout appeared on Sophie's face.  
"Of course,I thought you'd remember what's happening tonight."

Their arms became tightly entwined as they stepped along the frost-covered sidewalk, excited squeals of anticipation escaping their lips with every exhalation of breath that became steam on contact with the cold air. Abundantly,one girl dragged the other up the flights of stairs that stretched to their rented flat in the dilapidated, rat-infested, crime ridden suburbs they had spent their childhood exploring.

When the girls approached their teenage years, they became less and less sociable, spending more time indoors than out, more time slumped uselessly on the sofa than enjoying the snow. Instead of throwing snowballs at the neighborhood children, they watched spitefully from the window. Instead of shopping with their friends, they searched online stores and browsed fandom merchandise ,which was nothing related to the word affordable. Their hate of people came through school, as they observed the many ridiculous faces of the trouble-causing, embarrassing human beings that called themselves the "Popular" kids, resulting in them refusing to converse with anyone but the other.

Mia impatiently pushed the other in through the flat door, encouraging the peeling of the snot-green paint as her long gown brushed past. As Sophie encouraged the anciently slow laptop to awaken, Mia filled a chipped bowl full of pom-bears.

The laptop reluctantly switched on,hissing and buzzing, as the pixelated loading bar popped onto the screen. Mia settled herself and Sophie onto the sofa.  
"Finally,the premier of season four!" Sophie sighed, a satisfied tinge to her voice. Mia nodded in agreement, her usually chubby cheeks even puffier as the Pom-Bears were pushed into her mouth.

"THE WALKING DEAD, EPISODE ONE, SEASON FOUR!" Sophie yelled, desperately clicking the mouse over and over again. Then,the live-stream video, the thing they had been waiting for since late 2012, was loaded.  
"Play,play,play!" Mia playfully hit Sophie in the arm.  
"God." Sophie shook her head and 'Play.'

Their finality was ruined,with a blatant hammering on the door. "Fuck!" Mia growled,pausing the opening screen and got up to open the door. Cassie, one of the abominable 'coolkids' flew through the door,wailing and yelling,"Lock the door,Lock the door!" The girls did as instructed. Her once lush bleach-blonde hair was matted with thick clotting blood and her lip was trembling.  
"Please,you have to help me."

Mia gave her the finger,making Sophie scowl and put on a fake pretense,"What do you want?"  
"Some weird old man was outside the Slushie shop,and he chased me!" Cassie was panting heavily, "I tried to run,but I tripped in my heels and he jumped on me. H-h-he bit my head! Someone in the shop saw me and helped,I don't know what he was going to do if that person wasn't quick. Oh,I'm so scared!" she whimpered,throwing her arms around Mia's neck. Mia stood there while the girl gripped her, an amused smirk on her face. "Excuse me," She shoved her to the floor, "But It seems the tables have turned,it's not the bully asking the victim for help?"  
Sophie sighed,sarcastically facepalming,"Well,you can take the spare room,but that's all we have. There's no bed,so you're sleeping on towels.

The girl whimpered,but in her state of shock,took up the offer.

Finally un-disturbed,the girls settled down to watch their favorite TV show,online.  
"What if it was a zombie?" Mia and Sophie questioned in unison,then looked at each other. They chuckled,and unsure little laugh,"Of course,zombies aren't real." The girls reassured themselves.

Every day for what seemed like a century,the girls spent about six hours making plans of what actions would be taken if their was a zombie apocalypse,and rules. All those scenarios were so alive in their heads,the reality was just a second choice.

Rule:1#  
-Don't trust anyone but your own kind,they could turn out like Shane or Merle.

Rule:2#  
-Always stay together.

Rule:3#  
-Be merciless,don't let walkers out alive.

Rule:4#  
-Don't let sympathy or regret take over your emotions,you need to be ruthless when it comes to walkers,even if that means becoming a hollow shell of your former self.

Rule:5#  
-Probably the most important rule,  
If either of us get bit,no matter what,end their life by destroying the brain before they can become a walker.

Rule:6#  
-There are no more rules,the world's gone to shit. Good luck.

They always suspected it was simply a young-girl's fangirl-fantasies. But Cassie was something that put a serious phase of doubt in the girl's minds.  
They slept,not with one eye open,but with a baseball bat tucked under the pillow.


End file.
